mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Knight princess
Sharp Point Publishing | publisher_en = Bamboo Press Ltd | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = Meng Meng Guan | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2005 | last = | volumes = 4 volumes so far | volume_list = }} Knight Princess| 騎士公主/骑士公主 and also known as Cavalier Princess, is a Taiwanese manhua, this manhua is written and illustrated by Tsen Shiau-Jing/Chen Xiao Jing (岑小京). Knight Princess is scanlated by "Alice Dreams" and "Translation texts". Knight Princess was translated into Japanese and Korean. In Korea Knight Princess is known as Qi Shi Gong Zu. Tsen Shiau-Jing has written the manhua up to volume 4 and finished the rest with a novel. Plot Yashi and her Father Talon Aighe have been travelling around for 14 years. Now, her father has bought Yashi to the kingdom of Bocinia, where Yashi learns that she has a mother! Wanting to meet her mother, Yashi agrees to do whatever to meet her mother. However, this proves to be harder than both Talon and Yashi thought! 14 years before, her father had stolen the kingdom heirloom and now, he is still on the wanted list! It is also that Yashi's mother became Queen after her father, the King had died, even though she and Talon had been in love, they were forced to separate when the evil yet trusted Krue Simba planned for the previous king to ignore his daughters wishes, Talon was forced to escape with his and the Queen's loving daughter, the new-born Yashi. Characters Yashi "Yali" Aighe *Age: 14 years old *Status: As Yashi: First heir to the Bocinia throne, As Yali: body guard to the princess. Yashi came to Bocinia kingdom in order to speak to her mother. Strong, skilled and stubborn, Yashi is dressed up in to a boy, to work at the kingdom by her father. As a 14 year-old, Yashi is appointed to be the princess' bodyguard, after she saves the princess from being killed. Though Yashi has a short temper, she is very caring about others. She later falls in love with Salsuke, though she loves Salsuke, she gives up on him as she can see that the princess, which later turned out to be her half-sister, likes him also. At the banquet which was held, Talon made Yashi wear a wig and made her look like her old girl self, giving her a hair clip, he told Yashi to go and show it to the queen, and then the queen will understand that Yashi is her daughter, however, Salsuke notices her first and questions her, as she is about to answer Salsuke's question on who she is, a strange boy accidentally spills drink on her, Yashi's drink changes colour and Salsuke immediately notices that it is an Agra poison. He goes to stop the prince from drinking the poison, Yashi screams at the prince not to drink the poison and the glass breaks, while everyone is staring at her, Talon, dressed as a man again, takes Yashi by the arm and they both flee back to their dorms. Yashi seems to have the strange power called "Shamel". Later, intruders surround an area of the kingdom, and Yashi (dressed as a guy) is injured badly when protecting the princess, and when Mandatha opens Yashi's shirt to stop the bleeding and sees the bandages on her chest, she realizes that Yashi is a girl. Salke "Salsuke" Ninefeathers *Age: 15 years old *Status: the princess' bodyguard Salsuke is strong at blade handling and has a very protective brother feeling toward the princess. He was angry about Yali joining the palace as a bodyguard, but warmed up to Yali later, that is when he started to have feelings towards Yali, still believing that Yali was a boy, Salsuke tried hard to ignore the fact, though he can't help but blush whenever Yali make one of his girly faces. After the incident at the banquet however, he starts comparing Yali to that mysterious girl, He finds out that Yali is a girl when the doctor checks Yali for his wound. He makes his feelings clear to Yashi, and in the process hurts the Abelie feelings because he rejected her. Because of not wanting her sister to hate her, Yashi reject's him leaving him heart broken. But he truly loves her, even saying to his dad that he isn't going to quit and give up on his love for her until she states her true feelings. After Yashi and Abelie gets kidnapped, he is one of the first people to suggest getting the princesses back by going there himself. Abelie Yuek *Age: 13 years old *Status: Princess of Bocinia, younger half sister of Yashi. Abelie is very spoiled in the inside, and acts spoiled to her bodyguards, and handmaidens, however, to her parents she shows a different attitude, an attitude of a calm mature girl. Abelie has no idea that she had an older sister and didn't thought much about it when she was little when her mother told her she actually have an older sister. She was to be married to the prince of shalda, they became friendly to each other when the prince gave Abelie an animal. Abelie seems to have the mysterious shamel power as well, the ability to understand people's feelings and counter Yashi's shamel. Abelie, later on, started to be attracted by the prince of Shalda. Archie Cooder *Age: 17 years old *Status: Prince of the neighbouring country Shalda He seemed to have forced himself to marry Abelie, but as a duty to his father and country he agreed, there also seems to be a secret reason why his mother wants to kill him. Prince Archie finds himself fascinated by Yashi and her outspokenness. Krue Shimba *Age: 40 years old *Status: governor, minister, the king's most trusted advisor Shimba pocesses the power to take control of people's minds, he took over the current and the previous king's minds and forced them to do what they didn't want to do. Talon Aighe *Age: 32 years old *Status: major criminal. Talon is Yashi's father and has cared for her for 14 years, raising her up himself and teaching Yashi to use the sword, he used to be the sword master when he was 18, and he and weisha fell in love, they were caught by the previous king who had been controlled by simba, and was sentenced to be beheaded. Talon is aware of Yashi's power and warns her not to use it. Weisha *Age: 30 years old *Status: Queen of Bocinia She was in love with Talon and still is, She conceived her child Yashi, but forgot until 14 years later, she is now married and the queen, she is unaware of shimba's evil intentions until chapter 4 in volume 1. Char Badlo *Age: 36 years old *Status: King of Bocinia King Badlo is under the influence of simba, who is mind controlling him, simba convinces Badlo to force Abelie in to a forced marriage. Apparently, he was a kind person when he and weisha first married, promising to protect her. Mandatha Yal *Age: 16 years old *Status: Abelie's teacher Mandatha teaches Yal, and is often tired of Abelie's behavior. Mandatha is the first to find out that Yashi is a girl. She and Leo seem to have a relahionship as shown in volume 3 chapter 11 Leo Fate *Age: 17 years old *Status: Abelie's 2nd bodyguard. Leo isn't shown much; he usually comes out to stop Yashi from thinking outrageous things. Category:Sharp Point Press titles